


Pretty Skies and Pretty Flowers

by Stassj



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Dates, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Platonic Hisoka/ Gon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stassj/pseuds/Stassj
Summary: Shalnark's first mistake was agreeing to a Valentine's day dinner without any prior knowledge regarding the festive date. His second mistake was not ordering more wine when whirlwinds Red and Green show up unannounced.





	Pretty Skies and Pretty Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for my friend Sofie/ Singie, who requested a cute Chrollo/Shal date for our Valentine's Day Gift Exchange :) Gon is aged up, and his relationship with Hisoka is basically completely platonic nonetheless. I had fun writing this despite having to rush it a little to make the deadline. Thank you for reading and happy Valentine's day!

The winter sunset looked breathtaking. Purples colliding with fluffy pinks while bright tones of orange illuminated through missing pieces. Shalnark couldn’t help but stare in awe, his small hands balling into fists inside the pockets of his long cream-coloured winter coat. This kind of weather was typically a bit too cold for his liking, but for whatever reason, he found himself appreciating the icy gusts of wind that would meet his cheeks, rosy from the cold alone, or so he told himself. His emotions were all over the place— swirling uncontrollably through his mind. Excitement, fear, nervousness, joy. It was dizzying. Who would’ve thought that he, of all people, would get the chance to celebrate a day dedicated to love? 

Most festivities were overlooked or simply ignored within the Phantom Troupe family. Not that he ever participated in celebrations before becoming a member, anyway. Most members were unaware of their own birth dates, let alone each other’s. Shal hummed to himself as he tore his eyes away from the beautiful sunset, his mind already floating elsewhere. How is Valentine’s day even celebrated? He was asked to be a person’s Valentine, and instructed to meet at a restaurant. He agreed to both without further knowledge of the festive date. Should he buy (steal) his Valentine a gift? 

The sun disappeared behind the small buildings along his line of vision and the streetlights began to slowly flicker on in an unorganised pattern. He knew how dates worked, and how couples acted towards each other. In fact, he’d lost count of the amount of hand-held couples that had already walked past him and admired the same colourful sunset. However, surely there were certain rules and traditions associated with Valentine’s day that Shal was unaware of. He just hoped he wouldn’t spoil the night with his lack of experience and knowledge.

Thankfully, his train of painfully anxious thoughts were interrupted by an obnoxious buzzing that emanated from the back-pocket of his black jeans. Shal felt his heart speed up as he reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out his smartphone. The screen lit up to reveal Chrollo’s name along with a short text message.  
“Can’t wait to see you. I’m almost there.” Shal read the message out-loud to himself, his voice coarse from the cold. As though he hadn’t processed it at first, he repeated the message with widened eyes. It was already quarter-to-six. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he hurriedly shoved his phone back into his pocket and approached the curb to signal for a taxi. 

Shal arrived exactly five minutes early. He was standing by the restaurant’s reception, anxiously fiddling with the buttons on his coat when Chrollo finally arrived. “S-Sir!” He piped up nervously in greeting while the older man approached him. He could practically feel his ears burning in embarrassment at the stutter in his words. Chrollo’s attire looked much nicer than his own, he was almost jealous. White button-down shirt under an unbuttoned black coat, black dress pants and dark-brown leather shoes. How was he not freezing in this weather? 

“It’s Chrollo to you, Shal.” the dark-haired man reminded, his voice as smooth and confident as always. The nickname definitely added to the rosiness dusted over Shalnark’s cheeks, which Chrollo pretended not to notice. “Shall we?” He asked, extending his hand with a slight quirk of the corner of his mouth. 

Without hesitation, Shal took Chrollo’s hand and entwined their fingers. His heart felt as though it might hammer its way out of his chest, but he forced himself to swallow his nervousness as they approached the reception desk. Chrollo began to speak to the receptionist, who in-turn began to type on a computer. He peeked a quick look behind his shoulder, noticing all the other nicely dressed couples who were also holding hands. This was real. Shalnark was really on a date with the leader of his troupe. On Valentine’s day. 

“This way, please.” Shal heard the receptionist say as she moved from behind the counter. Even her work uniform looked more formal than what he was wearing, Shal thought to himself as they were lead further into the restaurant. The restaurant was beautiful— tiled marble flooring, matching white pillars, glass chandeliers, round tables covered by white tablecloth... and the floral arrangements. The liveliness of pink roses and purple peonies reminded him of the winter sunset he’d witnessed earlier. This place was way too classy for two thieving outlaws. The thought almost made him laugh. 

Once seated, another woman presented herself as their server for the night and handed them a leather menu each. Chrollo started by ordering them a bottle of wine. Shal couldn’t help but mourn for the older man’s wallet as their server disappeared to fetch them the expensive item. 

“I’m not much of a drinker..” Shal admitted to the man across from him, a shy smile on his face as he opened his menu to look over the dinner options. He hoped the bottle wouldn’t go to waste due to his picky preferences, the last thing he wanted to do was waste Chrollo’s money! Especially with the crazy prices on the menu. Shal had to raise his brows in surprise. 

Chrollo’s mouth opened slightly, feeling a little embarrassed for ordering something without asking first. “Oh, my apologies, Shal. I’d been told that wine was a crucial element for a date.” He looked a little flustered by his mistake, but decided to offer his hand across the table as a silent apology. When he’d asked Machi for advice, the woman had ensured that ordering an expensive wine was the key to anyone’s heart. Maybe Shal just didn’t have a heart. The ridiculous thought made Chrollo smile minutely. He really knew nothing about dating. 

Shalnark had to admit, he was rather shocked to notice Chrollo’s slight embarrassment. The man was always so painfully stern in front of the rest of the Phantom Troupe— always tried to maintain a serious image. It was rare to even see him smile; yet here he was. Taking Chrollo’s hand, he couldn’t help but wonder if it had been a façade all along, and he was lucky enough to be spending the night with the real Chrollo Lucilfer. 

Their server returned with a bottle of red wine and a corkscrew. She smiled as the rim was unplugged with a quick popping noise. However, Shal was too distracted by Chrollo’s striking features. His jet-black hair fell so gently over his eyes while he read over his own menu, rosy lips pursed together pensively. His cheekbones looked as though they’d been sculpted along with his sharp jawline, blue-green earrings adorning his pale face with some colour. It seemed Chrollo had decided not to wear a bandana to cover the religious marking on his forehead, and had decided on make-up instead. No doubt Machi had offered a helping hand. 

“And you, sir? What would you like to order?” Their server questioned, forcing Shalnark to tear his eyes away from the man sitting across from him. Wait, what? 

“My... order?” He repeated in a questioning tone, panic rising to his chest. He’d not only been caught staring at Chrollo, he’d been so distracted that he completely missed the other man’s order. He even noticed their wine glasses had been filled half-way. “I’ll have the steak with mushroom sauce, garden salad on the side.” He blurted out, his panic diminishing slightly at the sound of Chrollo snorting a short laugh. Had he said something funny? 

“Sure. So, two steaks with mushroom sauce and garden salads on the side. Would you also like the steak medium-rare?” Their server asked as she scribbled down the rest of the table’s order. Thank god she was looking at her notepad and not at Shalnark’s reddened face. By the time she looked up, the blonde man was nodding his head and was hiding behind the dessert menu. She smiled sweetly and took their dinner menus. “Won’t be long.” 

Chrollo waited for her to leave before squeezing Shal’s hand reassuringly. “You look very nice.” He murmured to him, only letting go of the other man’s hand to take the glass of wine into his hand. He noticed the blonde looking a lot more relaxed upon receiving the reassuring compliment. “You don’t have to have any if you don’t want to.” He added before taking a sip of said dark-red liquid. He tasted it for a second before swallowing, and began to move his wrist to circle the wine inside the glass. “It’s very pleasant. But it may be a bit too bitter for you.” Chrollo warned. 

Nonetheless, Shal’s curiosity bubbled up and he decided to at least try it. Holding the glass with both hands, he lifted the rim to his lips and accidentally took a larger sip than anticipated. He swallowed the liquid too quickly, and the burning bitterness in his throat forced him to burst into a coughing fit. He instantly set the glass down and covered his mouth, Chrollo simply watched in confusion. He offered Shal a napkin, which was quickly accepted. How could a drink so bitter be sold at such a high price? Let alone considered ‘pleasant’? 

Despite his own mishap, Shal’s coughing fit dissolved into a quiet fit of laughter as he wiped his face gently with the napkin Chrollo had given him. As though it had been contagious, Chrollo’s own confusion turned into amusement and also let out an uncharacteristic chuckle that made Shal’s heart flutter. This was all so perfect. 

Or maybe not. 

Chrollo’s chuckle was abruptly cut short, his facial expression falling into his stereotypical bored one.  
It was Shal’s turn to frown in confusion, and was about to open his mouth to question the older man but noticed a sudden flash of red.  
An all-too-familiar voice gasped dramatically from behind Shal, which caused his shoulders to slump in annoyance. 

“Oh! Our dear leader, on a romantic date...” The voice started, feigning complete surprise as a pale hand pulled a chair into their table. “With our very own troupe sweetheart; little Shalnark.” 

The devil himself took a seat at the table, followed by his sinister, green henchman, who also pulled a seat into the table.  
“Wait a minute! You’re— you’re that guy!” The familiar green thing exclaimed, extending his arm to point straight at Chrollo. Shal frowned. 

The troupe leader sighed, looking at the devil’s companion. “And you’re one of the boys who Nobunaga insisted on recruiting. Friends of the chain-user. Gon? If I recall correctly?” 

Ah. Shal knew he looked familiar. He tensed at the mention of the chain-user, and frowned at Hisoka in shock. “Why would you be accompanied by an ally of the chain user?” He snapped angrily before Gon could reply to Chrollo, forcing all three pairs of eyes to turn to him. 

Hisoka let out a dramatic sigh, bringing the back of his hand up to his forehead in apparent shame. “How could I commit such a distasteful act?” He moaned sadly out of grinning lips. He was so amused and it was infuriating. Shal caught Chrollo’s worried eyes, but he simply shook his head and picked up his wine glass. This just turned into a long, long night. 

This time, the blonde didn’t cough or flinch as he downed a few large sips of his bitter wine. This, at least, brought some amusement to Chrollo’s eyes. 

The tension was thankfully cut by Chrollo, who decided to just go with the change in plans, and began asking Hisoka about his night. Shalnark zoned out as the red devil began explaining in detail his and Gon’s adventure at a carnival. Gon chimed in excitedly every few sentences. What the hell was Hisoka even doing at such an expensive restaurant? And with an enemy, no less. Shal decided against asking any questions, not wanting Hisoka to keep talking. Everyone in the troupe knew just how much the red-head loved to hear his own voice. 

“Look, Hisoka won this for me at the carnival!” Gon suddenly cut Hisoka’s story off, showing off a colourful mood-ring on his left hand. The ring hugged the finger next to his pinky tightly— wait, wasn’t that reserved for lovers? The ring finger? Shal took Gon’s wrist and stared at the stupid ring. Hisoka was definitely taking advantage of how trusting and gullible this kid was. 

“Did Hisoka put the ring on your hand for you?” Shal asked, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in disbelief. Chrollo had his cheek propped on the palm of his hand, elbow on the table, a trace of surprise in his expression. This must all be such an entertaining sight for the magician.  
Gon nodded in response to the blonde’s question, a happy smile on his face. 

“How old are you?” Came Shal’s follow-up question as Gon shuffled his chair closer to him. He really was too trusting. 

“Seventeen.” Gon answered a little curiously. He hasn’t been asked that question in a long time. A flash of his hunter license and no one ever asked questions. “What about you?” 

Shal snorted, taking another long drink of his wine, almost finishing his glass. “Why, you’re gonna tell your chain friend?” He sneered, the other two older men watching their interaction curiously. Gon simply shook his head, eyes wide and expecting. 

“Twenty-one.” Or somewhere around that age, Shal guessed. He knew he was around twelve when he joined the Phantom Troupe, and he introduced himself to them as such. He’s just aged himself from then on. 

An hour and multiple glasses of wine later, Shal was convinced he and Gon were best friends. Chrollo and Shal had eaten their dinner, Hisoka and Gon had ordered an ice-cream sundae to share. The troupe leader had settled for joining Shal and Gon’s conversations every-so-often, otherwise he just listened to Hisoka ramble on about whatever he was talking about. Now that is a patient man. 

“Well, I think it’s time for Shal and I to be taking our leave.” Chrollo announced, his chair dragging loudly in emphasis as he got up from his seat. “Thank you very much for the company, Hisoka, Gon.” He politely nodded to the two. 

Shalnark reacted a little late, but followed in suit and got up. He also nodded to the two. He looked at Gon, though, with a sudden serious look in his eyes and a frown that knit his eyebrows close. “You’re not spending the night anywhere with him, are you?” He questioned with his arms crossed, gesturing towards Hisoka with a cock of his head. 

Gon blinked for a second, looking between his companion and his new friend. “No, I’m not... Killua said he’d wait for me by the Singie bridge at midnight.” he explained, as though the blonde was supposed to know who ‘Killua’ was.  
Thankfully, Shalnark remembered Gon’s white-haired companion from all those years ago. He was glad they were still good friends. 

Shalnark now smiled as he held onto the back of the chair he had been sitting on, the ground beneath him feeling as though it were rocking. He really was so inexperienced with alcoholic beverages. 

Chrollo paid for the table’s bill and they said their goodbyes, which consisted of a tight hug between Shal and Gon, and the exchanging of phone numbers. The two couples went their own ways once back on the street, the streetlights illuminating their paths. 

“It may not have been ideal, but I still really enjoyed myself.” Shal admitted as he accepted Chrollo’s extended hand. Now they were just like the other couples who were also walking along the streets, hand-in-hand. He had to smile to himself.  
Chrollo offered a small smile back to him, knowing there wasn’t much that could’ve been done about the interruption. He was also glad it hadn’t spoiled their night as they had initially anticipated. 

“I’m not very familiar with the festive customs, but I was told that flowers were an essential gift.” Chrollo revealed to his date in a hushed tone, his free hand reaching into the inner pocket of his black coat. This might’ve been the first time Shalnark had ever witnessed such a sincere, loving look in his leader’s eyes. They stopped walking simultaneously as they stared at the two flowers held in Chrollo’s hand. A pink rose and a purple peony. 

Shalnark didn’t even have time to properly react, his body just broke into a loud fit of laughter, shoulders shaking. He let go of his date’s hand to cover his face. Chrollo had really gone and stolen two flowers from the beautiful restaurant they had dined at. After a few seconds, once he’d finally calmed, Shal decided to thank the older man. He grabbed Chrollo by the shoulders and lifted himself to the tip of his toes. For someone like Chrollo, his late reaction was something very uncharacteristic. The blonde pressed his rosy lips to Chrollo’s own, his eyes falling closed. Chrollo was in shock at first, but he quickly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist, flowers still at hand. Their kiss almost deepened when Chrollo attempted to slip his tongue past Shalnark’s lips, but the smaller man parted from the kiss instead.  
Shal’s cheeks were red, Shal’s nose was red, Shal’s ears were red. Chrollo’s mind was absolutely filled with just Shal. 

The blonde smiled brightly, taking the flowers from the older man, who seemed as though he was lost in his own thoughts. “Thank you for such a great night. Let’s do this again soon.” His voice trembled a little, his eyes meeting Chrollo’s in search of some trace of approval or agreement. 

Chrollo let out an excited sigh, a shy smile making its way across his lips. “How about tomorrow?”

 

 


End file.
